Someone To Dance With Me
by Fabie
Summary: The party life of a college. Written for a friend it's Gelphie. I wrote some Fiyeraba alternate endings though. I do not own Wicked, btw, kthanks.
1. Bad Hair Day

Galinda, just _come out_ already!"

"No!"

"Galinda, please, it _cannot_ be that bad."

"What do _you_ know!"

"It's your hair, dear, relax."

"But it's ... it's ..."

"Less than perfect?"

Galinda then let out a very inelegant wail that caused Elphaba to hastily back away from the bathroom door, rubbing her temple and silently praying for mercy. There would be no reasoning with the petite blonde woman tonight - or ever, really.

"Should I get Pfanne and Shenshen?" Elphaba questioned through the door that seperated her from her distraught friend, tone ultimately and characteristically annoyed. "Maybe they can-"

"No!" Galinda's high-pitched cry - unfortunately unmuffled by the door - had such a definitive tone Elphie gave up on trying to think of a solution.

"At least let me see." Elphaba said, exasperated. She was generally not a gregarious person and had no really desire to go to the party, but she figured it would be a nice favor to Fiyero to drag his girfriend there on time. Besides, she hadn't gotten him a present for his birthday and figured she'd just say this was it.

"Absolutely not."

"Think of Fiyero, Galinda. He'll be upset if his own girlfriend doesn't show."

"There'll be plenty of people there for him to meet & greet, he won't even notice."

"I think he will."

"Well, he can wait five frickin' minutes!"

"...So this'll only take five minutes?"

She was answered with another wail.

"Galinda, darling, if you don't come out, I am very certain I will break down this door."

"Don't you _dare_!" Galinda hissed, and Elphaba heard the abrupt swihsing of cloth and a disconcerting crisping noise she could not identify.

"Maybe I can ... help." Elphaba replied wearily, entirely convince anything she did would only make it worse.

"Don't make me laugh!"

"Now, now, sarcasm doesn't go with that pretty voice."

"Shut up, Elphie."

True to Galinda's wish, Elphaba walked back across the room without another word. Pulling her magick book from her worn satchel, Elphaba sighed, kneeling on the ground. Galinda could be so _difficult_.

"I hear those pages!"

"If you don't want me to do it, _come out_."

"Fine." Galinda's tone was anything but pleasant, however seconds later the brass doorknob twisted and the hinges squeaked open.

It was difficult for Elphaba not to laugh.

Galinda strongly reminded her of a Shitzu puppy. Her blonde curls were half-straightened, falling in bunched-up waves over her wide, distressed etes. A small section fell down her back, while the rest was heaped atop her head in a giant, overbearing mass of curls.

Forget puppy. She looked like her hair was trying to eat her.

Standing slowly, Elphaba bit her tongue in order to contain laughter or even the hint of a smile.

"Oh, Galinda, what did you try to do?"

Galinda gave a squeak and wheeled around, coming to an abrupt halt as Elphie reached out and snatched her arm.

"Oh, stop that, you finnicky thing." Elphaba chided her friend, dragging her gently over to her bed. Pushing Galinda into a seat on the edge of the comforter, Elphaba reviewed the blonde mess critically.

"We can fix this." She said decisively, after a few minutes. Thankfully, Galinda didn't catch her skeptical expression.

"Really?" Galinda asked meekly, slightly hopeful - as if she wished very much to believe Elphie but could not bring herself to do it.

"Darling, it's really not so bad." Gently, Elphaba swept the hair off Galinda's face, staring down into the smaller woman's eyes. "We'll make you pretty again." She smiled, a gin of no real pleasure. "For Fiyero."

Before Galinda could respond, Elphie dropped the curtain of hair and set to work on unraveling the heap on Galinda's head.

Exactly 15 minues and a screaming fit from Galinda later, Elphaba was nearly finished.

"I'm sorry ... this last curl ..." Elphaba grimaced, and gave a rough tug on the tangled strand, causing Galinda to squeal.

"Oh, dearest, your eyes are watering..." Elphaba said tenderly, brushing back the hair from Galinda's face and joining it with the slightly poofy strands in the back. Softly, her fingers brushed away the pain-induced tears from rosy porcelain cheeks.

"Is it over?" Galinda asked miserably, abrubtly leaning forward and resting her head against Elphie's chest. Shocked by her actions, Elphava hesistated before gently beginning to stroke Galinda's hair.

"Yes, Galinda, you're alright." She murmured, lowering her lips to place a gentle kiss on top of Galinda's head.

"Well, good." Galinda pulled away suddenly, looking a bit flustered. "Wouldn't want to keep ... Fiyero ... waiting."


	2. Dance 'till ya drop

"This is the most garish spectacle I've seen in my existence, and I've lived in Quadling Country with a glassblower, a preacher, a girl with no arms and a mother who thought she was still seventeen."

"Elphaba, quit carrying on. There's no use being so critical."

"I'm simply stating my paradigm."

"Your **what**?"

"Nevermind, Galinda, it's not something you'd be interested to learn."

"Now, Elphaba, there's no reason to say - oh, look, there's Fiyero. Come on!" Galinda took Elphaba's arm, but the girl pulled back.

"No...I think I'll go find Boq and Nessa to chat to." Elphaba paused a moment, gaze lingering upon Galinda's, beforing abrubtly shooting off into the crowd.

"What -- oh, that woman." Galinda shook her head, causing blonde curls to bounce around her shoulders, slightly limp from the hassle of detangling earlier. "She drives me crazy."

Her eyes searched the room critically, but found no site of Elphaba. For a green girl, she had a way of dissapearing, as if a puff of smoke had come and taken her away.

"Hello, Miss Galinda."

Galinda turned towards the voice behind her, and was met with Miss Nessarose Thropp, Elphaba's lovely - yet crippled and overeligious - sister.

"Oh, hello, Nessa. Elphaba was just looking for you."

"Oh, no, she wasn't. I passed her and she barely took a clock-tick to say hi! But that's Elphie for you. Always in a rsuh with no real idea of where she wants to go." Nessa made a small tsk-tsk noise with her tongue, sounding very much like the older sibling she wasn't.

"Why, that's odd. She said she'd go chat with you and Boq..." Galinda glanced up again, trying in vain to spot Elphaba.

"Speaking of, I should go find him." Nessa smiled brightly, to which Galinda had to hold a doubting frown. "He went to fetch some drinks." Wheeling herself away, Nessa called a farewell to Galinda.

She hated parties. She really, really disliked them. Mass amounts of people, smiling and faking their way through life, pressing their bodies against one another as if they were trying to merge their bodies though ritualistic, animal dance. Sooner or later, people forgot what the party was for, anyway. Lost themselves in the mass, the being of one, each other.

Elphaba didn't take time to wonder what that'd be like.

"Elphie!" Suddenyl, ina flurry of pink skirts, Galinda stood before her. "You did _not_ go talk to Nessa and Boq!"

"Spying on me now?" Elphie crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her mouth into a frown.

"You lied."

"I changed my mind."

"You decided to go hang out in a dark corner instead?"

"...Exactly."

"Elphie." Galinda pursed her lips, frowning. "You're so difficult."

"The same could be said about you."

"Elphaba, if you could _stop_ being selfish and just come greet Fiyero."

"I thought you said he had plenty of people to meet and greet."

"Ugh! Elphaba!"

"That's a very unflattering expression for you."

"Oh, you! I could just... I could...oh!" Galinda started suddenly, beginning to beat Elphaba senselessly before the green girl could bat an eye.

"Galinda!" Elphaba backed up, ducking slightly to avoiding the slender arms. "Galinda!" She put out her onw hands, holding Galinda at bay by her arms. "I think we should get you a therapist, dearest."

"Elphie..." Galinda was out of breath from hurling herself at Elphaba, her voice was even higher than usual.

"Oh, darling, I am sorry I frustrate you so, but I can't change so readily. I won't. You don't mind so much, now, do you?"

"I...I think you are positively the most perturbing and complicated creature on the face of Oz."

"That's silly. You've not met everyone on the planet, nor will you ever. Tell you what - I'll go and congradulate the birthday boy, but after that I'll have free will about where I go."

"Thank you, Elphie." Resuming her usual grin, Galinda leaned forward and placed a kiss against Elphaba's smooth emerald cheek.

Elphaba was very certain time froze for a split second, and as the kiss shattered and Galinda pulled back, she only wished that it would stop forever.

Galinda turned happily, hyper and bouncy as ever, ready to jet back into the glamarous party world where she belonged - where Elphie would never fit in.

Elphaba's heart broke, for her only though could be that this eagerness was for him. For Fiyero.

Pausing, Galinda frowned and looked back on the statuesque Elphaba.

"Well...are you coming?"


End file.
